


The Prom Queen, Fangless, and Red

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun





	The Prom Queen, Fangless, and Red

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[one-shot](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/one-shot), [pr0n](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/pr0n)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
A/N: This was inspired by [kidcyclone](http://kidcyclone.livejournal.com) and her funderful quiz link. We both agreed that it made a scary good fic title. So, I decided to go with it. Thanks to Kid for her fics. The Fanged Four make my day and if you haven't read them, you should.

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: femslash, bloodplay, snark, and implied character deaths.

Disclaimers: Still not mine, but if they were, they'd all get laid more often.

                      

_   
**The Prom Queen, Fangless, and Red**   
_

   The Prom Queen, Fangless, And Red

After Buffy died, it really all went pear-shaped. Xander had bought it trying to dust the Master after he killed her and Angel was seriously wounded finishing Old BatFace off. Giles scuppered off back to England, and no new Slayer had been sent to Sunnydale. I only came after feeling the call through my blood. Made it to Angel's side in time to watch him slide into dust. Promised him, though, that I'd continue "the mission". Yeah, I got a bloody huge mouth. So, I rounded up what was left of the Slayer's team and settled in to protect the Hellmouth. ME! The Big Fuckin' Bad, keeping the world safe for hugs and soddin' puppies.

Gotta give m'girls credit, though. They do good work and Red is right powerful little witch. Conjured up a bit a mojo that blew the Mayor into tiny reptile bits, while the Prom Queen sniped him to a fury. Who knew anybody could be that worked up over shoes not matching their hankies? But, he was worked up and all thanks to Queen C. Girl has a mouth on her that puts mine to shame somedays. Yeah, I think of those girls like family. Or at least, I did.

It happened at the Magic Box. When Angel died, he left me quite a bit of dosh. Never knew the old man had so much stashed away, really. Cordy insisted that I buy the Magic Box, said it would bring in good money and we'd always have access to the necessary books and spell ingredients and whatnot. Anything to keep me in whiskey and smokes, so I agreed. Even let'er hire these two little freaks to mind the shop. Johnathon and What's-his-name, Monkey Boy, they do all the work and I keep the change. Pay'em a bit of something, let Red deal with that bit. Though the way they look at me, I can tell they'd work for free if I just agreed to show up daily and shake my knackers at'em.

Went to the Magic Box that night to round up the girls for a quick spot of violence before bed. Most nights I patrol on my own, what with them bein' in college and all. But I make those two keep their hand in, so they don't forget how to do it. Even managed to push Red into slowing down with the sparklies. Little sweetheart, but she does like her magic a bit much. Now, she saves it for Apocalypses and birthday parties, like a good girl.

Store was closed, like everything in Sunnydale. Livin' on a Hellmouth means no 24 hour anything. Sun goes down, shops close up. Saves wear and tear on the local merchant population. But, I got keys, so the closed sign don't mean so much to me. I decide I'm gonna sneak in, all quiet like, teach those two to stay on their feet. As it turns out, they were all ready on their feet. Well, Cordy was, at any rate.

She was leanin' up against the ladder to the dark magic section. Appropriate bit of staging, that was. Her blouse was gaping open and her plump tits were hanging out. She had her hands on them, pinching and twisting her nipples. Moaning, too, like a champion porn star. Prom Queen had good reason for those moans, though. Little Red was kneeling between her thighs, sucking like a Hoover at her juicy little snatch. And my not-so-innocent witch had her own fingers working deep inside her own ripe cunt. The air in there was rolling with their cream.

My cock stood up, throbbing and ready to play. They hadn't noticed me yet. For an instant, I thought about leaving. Not wanting to embarrass them and all that noble rot. But that was Angel's gig, nobility and redemption. Me? I'm still a soulless demon and at that point, I was a horny soulless demon. Sod'em! They don't want to get caught, they shouldn't play in public places. I unzipped, letting my cock fly out and started to stroke off to the incredibly sexy sights in front of me.

I admit, I'd never thought of these two as sexy. Well, once and just Willow. Cordy had gotten pissed at me and made a stupid wish to a vengeance demon. She wished I'd never come to Sunnyhell and what happened after got ugly. She eventually figured it out and smashed up the vengeance demon right and proper. Took her pendant and her life, brought everything back to normal. But, something of that wishworld stuck and one day, out of a portal, comes Little Red Riding Vamp and her Childe. She'd turned the bloody Slayer! FIrst and only time I ever met the infamous Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Well, she was just Buffy the Vamped Slayer at that point. Shagged her blind for three days, because she was the second hottest demon I've ever clapped eyes on. Shagged her and then staked her, because she meant nothing to me. Just an alternate version of a girl I'd never met and would've killed if I had. But, her SIre, I sent back to her own reality. Couldn't kill Willow in any form, and didn't fuck her, even though I wanted to. She was the hottest demon I've ever seen, more wickedly gorgeous and demonically twisted then even my own Dark Princess.

Seeing her now, like this, with her face buried in Cordy's quim, brought those memories back and my lust with it. Not that I was going to leave Queen C high and dry, either. Her breasts bouncing up and down were like magnets, drawing my eyes to them. No, I'd have both these girls bouncing on my prick and soon. They were cumming now, wailing out their pleasure in tandem. I stuck two fingers in my mouth and shoved'em straight up my arse. Oh yeah, hitting my sweet spot nice and hard in counterpoint to my rough hand fisting my cock and I was ready to wail too. I bit my lip and spewed, not caring where my cum landed. I'd have the girls licking it up soon.

Spike's orgasm went on and on, and his resolve to be quiet didn't stand up to that type of ferocious pleasure. The girls, drifiting down from their own highs, heard him whimpering and grinned. They'd gotten tired of playing alone and had set a trap for the Big Bad. SInce he'd fallen into so sweetly, they planned to reward him just as sweetly. First, though, they just watched him and his thick cock spasm. Give him a few second to recover, thought Cordelia, and then it was showtime. She might mock him about his "no feeding on people" vow to Angel, might call him Fangless and Bleach Boy. But that didn't mean she hadn't recognized him for the prime piece of meat that he was and it certainly didn't mean she wouldn't give him the ride of his unlife.

Willow kept her fingers busy, teasing her own clit while she watched Spike cum. After Oz had left, she'd resolved to be a lesbian. No more men, no more heartbreak, no more problems. Cordelia had been her rock throughout the whole messy ordeal and had eased her pain with talented lips, fingers, and tongue. But WIllow craved cock, needed to feel her little pussy being stretched and filled. Spike had always fascinated her, ever since his arrival in Sunnydale. He was lithe, graceful, and sweetly dangerous. His scent twined around her nose whenever he got close to her, made her pussy twitch and dampen. She couldn't wait to have him inside her, have that pouty mouth tug at her nipples. Cordy's hand had strayed down and tugged her nipples roughly. Willow panted and shoved three fingers quickly into her wetness. She wanted to cum again, but she held off. The next time she came, it would be thanks to their new toy Spike.

  
~~~TBC~~~  



End file.
